A New Reality
by SailorAUWriter
Summary: Offered a chance at her heart's true desire, Seiya wishes to be with Usagi. Now a man with no memory of her other self she starts over. Dark forces are at play here, kidnapping Sailor Pluto and keeping her from telling anyone. What will happen to their future now? Everyone's lives have been renewed. What if Usagi and Mamoru never get together? Can Seiya live with the consequences?
1. Episode 1 - A New Life

_"What is it you wish for my dear?"_

 _Blue eyes gazed into the light shining before them. "What do I..." Whispering softly the voice trailed off, deep in thought._

 _"I will grant you all that you desire." The light danced in all directions, casting shadows all around the lost soul._

 _There was silence then came an answer._

 _"Usagi."_

* * *

Sailor Pluto watched from a mirror as a boy lived out his life with his friends. "This is absurd and you know it." She spoke quietly to the figure behind her.

There was giggling and the sound of foot steps walking away. "Is it really so wrong to give others what they want? Especially after all they've been through?" The figure stopped in its tracks.

Pluto furrowed her brows. She was beaten down and chained to a crystal web. She looked to her side as the outline of a woman started walking away. "This isn't over. Things can't stay this way forever. They'll figure it out."

Pink lips smiled coyly before taking the form of the Sailor Senshi behind her. "I know."

* * *

"I can't believe him!" A nineteen year old boy wandered around the market downtown. "Who does he think he is?" Girls stared at him as he walked by, blushing and whispering to each other. "Stupid Taiki! What does he know anyways? Nothing!" He cursed under his breath while he walked. Distracted by his thoughts he didn't notice the girl running out in front of him.

They collided at full force, knocking him off his balance. Before she could hit the ground he pulled her towards himself, making it so at least one of them had a soft landing. He rubbed his head looking up at her. She was sitting atop him rubbing her face. When she noticed she was on top of him she blushed hard and jumped off. She bowed repetitively apologizing.

He rubbed his head and just smiled at her. "It's okay, I'm fine." After standing up he extended a hand out to the frazzled blonde. "I didn't think I'd see you this early. What are you doing here?"

She blushed as he helped her up. "I was actually on my way to see Rei and Ami. It's a bit of an emergency." She paused for a second shaking her head. "I have to go, I'll call you later, sorry! Come on Luna!" She called back to her cat running behind her and waved to him as she left.

"Usagi wait I-" She had already left. He sighed turning around only to bump into another girl. "I'm so sorry I-" He grabbed her arm to steady her. "Usagi?" He blinked in confusion at the sight before him.

The girl looked at him with entrancing blue eyes. Her hair was light pink, styled into two odango with long pigtails. She blinked and pulled her arm away from him. "Sorry about that, but I don't know you or that name." She looked past him to a slightly older guy with short black hair. Waving her hand at him she ran over calling his name. "Mamoru!"

The boy watched as she hugged his arm and walked away with him like that. "What the hell?" He had no time to process what he had just seen. Shouts came from the direction Usagi had just moments ago ran off in. Panic set in and he ran towards the numerous screams. "Usagi!"

When he made it to the area he could see people running from a monster. It was blue and looked similar to that of a normal woman. Her blue skin wasn't the only thing making her different though. Her nails were long razor sharp. She was wearing bits of armor and attacking two girls in red and blue uniforms. Her attention was changed to a blonde girl getting a child to safety.

The boys blue eyes widened as he saw the monster charge towards her. "Usagi!" He raced towards her, gaining her attention. "Look out!" He jumped pulling her close to him, taking the blunt of the attack on his left leg. "Are you okay?"

Usagi stared at him with tears in her eyes. "Seiya! You dummy!" Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at his leg. It had a long gash in it. She stood up and turned around to face the monster. "Moon! cosmic! Power! Make-Up!"

Seiya stared at her in fear. "Usagi what are you doing!" He reached out to stop her, but was blinded by a bright light. When he looked back at her she had changed into a similar uniform as the other two girls. "Usagi!?"

She looked back at him before running after the monster.

Seiya watched on as the girl he thought he knew fought the monster before him as the Sailor Senshi Sailor Moon. He could feel his chest tighten as he watched her. "What's happening to me?" He grabbed his chest in a vain effort to stop the pain. "Usagi..." His vision was blurring as he reached a hand out towards her. "Sailor Moon..." The last thing he saw before he passed out was a bright light engulfing the monster. "I..."

* * *

 **This is just the intro so let me know what you think of it.**


	2. Episode 1 - A New Life (Part 2)

"Seiya... Seiya..." A voice called out to him. The blurry image of a girl with flowing blonde hair looked down at him. "Seiya you must wake up..."

Seiya laid there staring at her. "Wake up?"

"Seiya! Seiya!" Usagi was at his side, tears in her eyes. "Seiya please wake up!" She held his head steady on her lap.

He opened his eyes to see tears running down her face. "Usagi..." He reached his hands up and brushed her tears away. "What are you doing Odango? You know I hate to see you cry." He smiled at her.

She pouted for a moment then gave a sheepish smile. She leaned her forehead down to his. "You scared me. I thought you..." She bit her lip and pushed the thought away. "Why did you do that?"

"Because..." Seiya sat up, doing his best to ignore his pain. He put a hand on her head and smiled. "I told you I would always protect you. Though I guess you can handle yourself pretty well now." He still couldn't believe that the clumsy girl he had come to know and love was in fact Sailor Moon.

Rei and Ami ran over to check on them. Both gave a sigh of relief, seeing that they were both moderately okay. They helped bring Seiya to the hospital. Shortly after being joined by Sailors Jupiter and Venus.

"Sorry we're late!" Minako huffed out.

Jupiter stood up straight after catching her breath. "These guys are popping up everywhere lately. Anyone have an idea as to where they are coming from?"

Rei and Ami shook their heads 'no'. After the girls were all in their regular forms they discussed what to do about Seiya and the forces that were after them. Mean while Usagi waited for the nurse's news. The girls looked at her and the tears in her eyes. After talking amongst themselves they all went over to check on her. Makoto and Ami sat on either side of her while Minako and Rei knelt down in front of her. Luna and Artemis also joined them in trying to cheer her up and check on her.

"Hey I'm sure he's going to be just fine Usagi." Makoto tried to sound optimistic.

"Yeah! It didn't look like anything too serious. The nurse will probably be out any time now to let you go see him." Rei chimed in with a hopeful smile.

Usagi smiled at her friends and shook her head. "Thanks you guys, but that's not what worries me." She tried to dry her tears.

The girls looked at each other, knowing what was going through her head. None of them knew what to say though.

"I don't know if I can face him." She looked at the floor so that she wouldn't see the pity in their eyes. "He knows I'm Sailor Moon now. He knows what sort of things I face. What if..." She closed her eyes trying not to cry. "What if he doesn't want to hangout with me anymore? He probably never wants to see or talk to me again after this."

The girls hugged her, trying to cheer her up. Ami tried calming her down, telling her that no one could ever feel that way about her. The girls agreed saying that anyone who met her and knew her, could never feel anything bad towards her.

* * *

Seiya laid in one of the hospitals many beds, staring at the ceiling. He thought about when they first met as children, how she saw him crying in the hospital. She didn't know him or why he had been crying then. Still she made her way over to him, hugging him. That was the first time he had sensed that there was something special about her. Through out the years there were moments where she seemed different than everyone else and now he knew just how different she was. His thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

Usagi stood there nervously, her eyes to the floor. "Is it okay if I come in?"

Seiya looked at her confused, but smiled and motioned for her to come to the bed. "Of course." He looked at her tear filled eyes. "Eh... Odango? Are you okay? If you're upset about what happened, don't worry. My leg is okay, I just have to stay off of it for a while."

She looked at his leg feeling bad about what had happened. "Seiya..." She wasn't sure what to say. He had been acting like he didn't witness anything. Like she wasn't different. "About what happened, I didn't mean for you to get in the middle of it. I know you're smiling and acting like nothing happened, but..." She bit her lip as tears started to fall from her eyes. "I will understand if you never want to talk to or see me again." She looked away from him waiting to hear what she thought he would say.

He stared at her. He made a fist and lightly placed it on her head. "Don't be stupid Odango." He smiled opening his hand and patting her head. "Why would I want that? Though, I am pretty mad at you." He removed his hand and gave her an upset look.

Usagi grabbed his hand and looked up at him with desperation. "Please, don't be mad. I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you! I promise!"

Seiya smirked as he got the answer he had been hoping for. "Well there is one thing..." He looked at the hope in her eyes. He pulled her head towards him, gently kissing her forehead. "You can be my girlfriend."

She was speechless. "Be your..." She looked him in the eyes, a light blush crossing her face. "Are you being serious?"

"Of course I am. I was going to ask you later today anyways when we hung out." He smiled at her, still waiting for his answer.

Her heart was pounding and she didn't know what to say. "What about-"

"We can talk about that another time. Besides, you're still you aren't you?" He wasn't sure how much more patient he could be. He had been waiting a long time to ask her out and now that he had, it seemed like it was taking an eternity.

Usagi smiled, tears still sliding down her cheeks. "Yeah!" She hugged him excitedly. She couldn't stop blushing or make her heart stop pounding. She loved him for quite sometime and never thought it possible for them to be together.

After Seiya got his crutch the two headed out of the room together. Halfway down the hall they passed a man with short black hair and blue eyes. Instinctively Seiy held Usagi closer to himself as they passed, making her blush and look up at him. The man looked at him then to Usagi.

"Serenity?" He murmured as he looked at her.

"Mamoru!" A voice called out.

The man looked over to the pink haired girl. "Serenity, there you are." He kissed her and put an arm around her.

Serenity looked up at him. "Is something the matter, Love?" She looked at him then saw blonde pigtails as they turned at the end of the hall.

Mamoru smiled at her and shook his head. "It's nothing, so what did the doctor say?"

* * *

Sailor Pluto watched the pink haired Usagi talk with Mamoru. "Mamoru, King, you must not fall for this." She cried watching on. From what she watched she could see the evil glint in the pinkette's eyes as she looked to her through the mirror. "You will pay for this, I swear!" She yanked at her chains, but they only tightened further.

* * *

 **This seemed like it was rather slow. :| Sorry about that guys.**


End file.
